reimaginefandomcom-20200215-history
Melee Type
What is the melee class? A character who uses close ranged melee weapons. Their main attribute is Strength which increases all close-range weapon damage and slightly raises health. Depending on fighting style , preference and demon type , Melee builds are suited either for crowd-control using Spin or Counter, or DPS (Damage Per Second) using Attack and Rush. Advantages of Melee Health - Highest health growth due to main stat being Strength and secondary stat usually being Vitality Variety - Large selection of weapons to choose from. ' Hybrid Potential' Melee types can mix with almost any other build type due to the build's lack of extreme variables. Disadvantages of Melee Costly - Melee weapons are the most expensive overall due to the great demand for them. Tanker - The Tanker in a party, you take the most damage. Health Consuming - Due to most skills requiring an HP percentage, melee types always have a fixed consumption rate of HP for said skills. Expertise/Skills Techniques Attack - Basic skill for close-range combat. Breaks through Rush attacks. Further development will raises Strength , Critical hit rate and adds a 4th combo attack or more. Spin - Skills for attacking multiple enemies in close-range combat. Breaks through Counter stance. Further development raises overall HP and Spin damage. Rush - Skill that breaks down your opponent's Guard and unleashes a mighty blow. Break through Guard stance and Spin stance. Further development raises overall HP and allows for more Rush damage output. Counter - Defensive skill that can be used to knock-back an enemy and damage them in any situations. Great for chaining different attacks style. Guard - A useful defensive skill that can be used while waiting for Counter cool-down. Slows down an enemy attack when attacked in this stance. The user takes damage but it is lowered a lot as the skill grows. Knowledge Weapon Knowledge - Knowledge of weapons, swords and other close-range equipment. Developing raises close-range damage, lowers Guard /Counter time and raises Critical hit chance. Chain Expertise Regal Presence - A Battle Expertise that enhances damage output for corresponding weapons, but at the cost of causing some disadvantages. Requirements to Unlock: Attack at Class 2-0, Weapon Knowledge at Class 1-0, and Survival Techniques at Class 1-0 Rampage - A Battle Expertise Skill for dealing with violent enemies, especially effective in close-quarter combat. Requirement to Unlock: Attack 2-0, Spin 2-0, Rush 2-0, Pursuit 3-0. Conditions of Melee Combat - A Battle Expertise for the person who has mastered close-quarter combat. Requirements to unlock: Weapon Knowledge at Class 3-0, Crushing Technique at Class 3-0, Demonology at Class 1-0. Swordsmith - A Production Expertise Skill for making close-range weapons from raw materials. Requirements to unlock: Blades at Class 1 - Rank 0, Weapon Knowledge at Class 1 - Rank 0. Note: Being a Sword smith requires a lot of expertise. It is recommended to have an alternate character that specializes in smithing and not combat. Builds Attributes Strength - Increases damage output and HP Luck - Increases Critical rate and Critical Resistance Vitality - Raises Physical defense and HP Types of Melees Attack Melee: The most basic of melees that rely on Attack as their main form of damage. Essentially the basics of any melee, focusing on Attack only tends to leave the user more room to add in other expertise such as Rush, Enhancement, or Spin. This type of melee works best with one-on-one situations. Rush Melee: A Melee that focuses primarily on using Rush as its main form of attack. A risky and dangerous type of melee that relies on rushes that follow up each other to attack the enemy. Spin Melee: This Melee is designed for crowd control. Spin is the Melee equivalent of a Mage's AoE spells and can be very powerful when paired with the right weapon and expertise. However, it has lower damage modifiers than attack. Hybrid Melee: A hybrid Melee is any build that combines the core essentials of a melee build, such as attack or rush, with another build. There are many types, combinations include Enhancer, Curse of the Wretched or Destruction Magic to create different effects. Note: Builds can vary depending what use the player wishes of their character. Equipment Compatibility Melee equipment revolves around several aspects: Melee equipment in terms of demon crystals should take into account: Strength, Vitality, and Luck. The only exception to these principles are Enhancement Melees. Pure melees can focus their points in two different ways: Strength and Vitality: For increasing defense with high HP. Strength and Luck: For Pure offensive abilities, higher critical hit rates, critical hit defense and lucky survive. It is always recommended that Melees focus primarily on Strength while mixing in their secondary stat of choice. Melee equipment should also be equipment that boosts their damage